1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food stirrer, and more particularly to a food stirrer with a transmission device that can quickly stop a driving axle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional food stirrer generally includes a base and a container. The base has a motor installed therein and a seat formed thereon. A connector for connecting an output axle of the motor is formed at a central portion of the seat. A cutting tool is installed in the container. A sleeve is provided at the bottom of the container and a transmission device is received in the sleeve. The transmission device has a driving axle to turn the cutting tool. When the sleeve is installed on the seat, the connector is engaged with a joint at a bottom end of the transmission device. When the motor is powered on, the driving axle is driven to rotate the cutting tool for stirring food, vegetable or fruit.
However, when the motor is powered off, the driving axle can not stop immediately and only can be gradually slow down. If a user carelessly put his hand in the container, his hand may be injured by the rotating cutting tool. Therefore, the conventional food stirrer has a low safety.
Therefore, the invention provides a food stirrer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.